


Um dia, para uma vida inteira

by soosaturn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosaturn/pseuds/soosaturn
Summary: Junmyeon, como príncipe, cresceu com as responsabilidades o cercando, tal como as paredes do palácio onde vivia. Um dia, no entanto, após o rei anunciar seu casamento com uma total estranha, ele percebe que já lidou com o suficiente e, apesar de saber dentro de si que nunca poderia fugir de quem era completamente, promete que irá sair do palácio e viverá sua vida tomando suas próprias decisões por apenas um dia. Um dia, para uma vida inteira.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Um dia, para uma vida inteira

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #15
> 
> Oi! Como vão? Olha, confesso que foi difícil escrever essa fic. Primeiro porque, bem, ela é mais sobre o personagem principal do que sobre o shipp em si, e o final é aberto, então... Isso me causa cócegas, arrgh. Enfim, não vou falar muito, porque tenho um baita medo de revelar alguma coisa que não devo, e ai de mim levar bronca, né? Hehehe.
> 
> Aproveite a leitura, por favor. Eu prometo que dei meu melhor.

Junmyeon estava dentro do castelo quando aconteceu pela primeira vez. Os guardas do palácio puxaram-o pelo braço até o porão e trancaram o príncipe lá, ignorando todas as suas indagações. Estava frio, seu coração batia rápido contra o peito e ele mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Ainda assim, chegou a uma conclusão após horas e horas encarando a parede de pedra embaixo de sua casa: estavam sendo atacados. Por muito tempo, havia percebido que o reino estava sofrendo de certa instabilidade com seus vizinhos, mas seus pai — o rei — nunca lhe deixou ouvir sequer uma sílaba sobre o assunto. Segundo ele, não era necessário. Até que fizesse dezoito anos e se casasse com algum ômega de um reino aliado, seu trabalho era apenas ser visto pelo povo.

Viveu sua vida daquela forma. Para sua própria segurança, tinha de ser quieto e recatado, com o pai constantemente lhe dizendo que apenas os mais fracos choravam, a mãe alheia ao seu redor e os criados no palácio lhe impedindo de fazer besteira. Estava sempre trancado no quarto e raramente saía, apenas em ocasiões especiais, sendo estas: o falecimento de algum membro da família Real e eventos importantíssimos que contavam com a presença de toda a realeza. 

Agora, segurava com força nas rédeas de seu cavalo, enquanto Yixing, seu instrutor e um beta — todos os empregados do palácio tinham de ser — , repetia os mesmos comandos de sempre. Ainda assim, não escutava-o. Seus olhos estavam presos nos portões do castelo.

— No que está pensando, Alteza? — Ele questionou, levando uma das mãos até a crina do animal. — Parece distraído.

De fato, estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Um lugar fora daquelas paredes, se fosse ser exato.

— Em nada. Estou cansado, apenas. E está fazendo muito sol hoje, não acha? — Levantou o olhar para o céu, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos e ainda segurando a rédea com a outra. — Talvez devêssemos deixar a aula para mais tarde, quando não estiver tão forte… 

Yixing prendeu uma risada, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura.

— Sinto muito, Alteza, mas não será possível. Recebi ordens e estou sendo pago para lhe ensinar agora. Além disso, não tem uma agenda a seguir? — O príncipe mordeu o lábio inferior, pego em sua própria mentira. — Se não quer aprender, tudo bem, Alteza. Posso falar com o primeiro-ministro e…

— Não! — Se exaltou, assustando o instrutor. — Está tudo bem. Vamos continuar. 

O homem assentiu, voltando a repetir o que havia dito antes. O motivo de Junmyeon ficar tão nervoso sempre que o ministro era mencionado era simples: ele era o "verdadeiro" rei. Seu pai dava as ordens, mas era o ministro quem fazia as estratégias de guerra, quem o aconselhava, até quem decidia com quem o príncipe iria se casar. Por isso, não era uma boa ideia desobedecê-lo. Além disso, ele era o único ômega que tinha passe livre para entrar e sair do castelo quando quisesse. Junmyeon sabia que, se ele resolvesse dizer para seu adorado pai que não era apto para o trono, o progenitor o escutaria sem pensar duas vezes. Nunca duvidou disso. Não era uma possibilidade, mas uma certeza.

— Então, Coral — percebeu que ele estava falando com o cavalo —, você irá levar nosso adorado príncipe até sua futura esposa. Não está animado? 

Junmyeon arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Esposa? — Repetiu, atraindo a atenção do professor. — Eles já decidiram? 

Yixing engoliu em seco. 

— Ninguém te contou ainda? Eu ouvi alguns colegas falando… Ah, talvez tenha sido apenas fofoca… — Desconversou, dobrando um dos braços atrás da cabeça e coçando a nuca. 

— O que você ouviu? — Desceu do cavalo, encarando o homem com um olhar irritado. — Me diga. 

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar por um breve segundo, alternando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra. Junmyeon sabia que ele estava nervoso por ser interrogado com tanta avidez, mas não conseguia evitar. Aquele homem sabia alguma coisa sobre seu futuro, enquanto ele próprio nem mesmo sonhava com um casamento. Achava que ainda teria mais alguns meses antes de começarem a lhe cobrar. E como ele sabia sobre aquilo? Deveria ser segredo até que a conhecesse. 

— Eu… ouvi de uns guardas. Colegas meus. Achei que vossa alteza soubesse sobre isso… — Engoliu em seco novamente. — Peço perdão. Deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada. 

Junmyeon suspirou, aliviando a própria tensão.

— Não, foi bom que você me falou. Não se preocupe. Ninguém irá saber que foi você. — Ele pareceu relaxar, mas ainda estava assustado. — Preciso ir, Zhang. Cuide-se. 

Junmyeon deu às costas ao instrutor, caminhando com passos pesados e decididos na grama do palácio. Os punhos estavam cerrados ao lado do corpo e ele tinha um semblante frustrado em seu rosto. Toda aquela situação de descobrir sobre seu próprio casamento por meio de fofoca era estressante. Segundo seu pai, avisariam-lhe sobre o matrimônio seis meses antes e teria uma semana junto à moça, claro, tudo em segredo, para conhecê-la melhor. Então, tomaria sua decisão, caso quisesse continuar e ir até o altar. Mas, aparentemente, não tinha escolha alguma. Iria se casar com uma completa estranha. 

Porém, havia aquela pequena chance de ser só fofoca. Estava prendendo-se a ela.

Parou em frente às grandes portas que guardavam o salão e a cavalaria saudou-o. Estava tão irritado que nem mesmo retribuiu o cumprimento, como normalmente fazia, somente empurrou com força ambas as portas de madeira escura, um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e uma gota de suor ameaçando descer pela testa. Deu de cara com o trono do Rei, que conversava com o ministro, em pé ao seu lado.

— Algum problema? — O Rei perguntou. Algo no tom dele fez Junmyeon acreditar que ele já sabia o que estava por vir.

— Ouvi rumores sobre um casamento. Meu casamento, com uma princesa. O engraçado é que escutei tais coisas enquanto caminhava pelo palácio, e não de meu próprio pai. — O ministro revirou os olhos levemente, mas o príncipe ainda percebeu. — E quanto ao acordo que fizemos?

— Acordo? — O Rei questionou, a testa franzida. — Ah, você quer dizer aquela conversa que tivemos quando você era criança? Aquilo foi para você, príncipe, parar de me encher o saco com essa história de temer um matrimônio com alguém que não amava. E funcionou. 

Junmyeon cerrou os punhos. Odiava a personalidade do pai. Odiava como era facilmente manipulado por ele. Odiava o sorriso satisfeito pela resposta no rosto do primeiro-ministro.

— Então, é isso? — A voz tremia de ódio. Prendia um grito na garganta. — Vai me casar com alguém que eu nem mesmo conheço, apenas por conveniência?

— É seu dever, como príncipe. — Dessa vez, fora o ministro quem respondeu, poupando a voz do Rei. — Sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, não, vossa alteza? Então por que parece tão surpreso?

— Porque não me contaram sobre nada disso! — Gritou. — Eu tinha o direito de saber com ao menos um mês de antecedência.

— Abaixe o tom de voz. — O Rei ordenou. Junmyeon abaixou o olhar. Os punhos permaneciam fechados ao lado do corpo, e ele mordia o lábio inferior com tamanha força que não seria surpresa se o sangue começasse a escorrer por seu queixo. — Ainda podemos fazer o casamento em três dias, se é isso o que procura.

Nada mais foi dito. Nem uma reclamação vinda do príncipe, nem um murmúrio sequer. Tinha conhecimento de que de nada adiantaria discutir com o Rei, e conhecia o próprio pai, que era mais cabeça dura que si. Junmyeon sabia quando abaixar a cabeça e desistir, quando recuar. Segundo seus professores, era inteligente por conta disso. Porém, não importava o quão bem comportado fosse, a raiva ainda borbulhava no sangue do príncipe. Quente, nervoso, frustrado, o raciocínio confuso. Não estava pensando direito. Queria gritar que aquilo era estupidez, que seu pai não se importava consigo e que nunca se renderia a um casamento forçado como um mero objeto, mas sua voz não passaria de um eco.

Engoliu em seco. Todos aqueles pensamentos foram empurrados para algum canto de sua cabeça, varridos para debaixo do tapete. Junmyeon reverenciou à Vossa Majestade Real, deu às costas ao pai e deixou o salão principal com as lágrimas de puro ódio presas no canto do olhos. 

Não aguentaria continuar abolindo das próprias vontades para sempre, pois sabia que algum dia, haveria uma consequência. Ninguém havia de ter tanto autocontrole, nem mesmo o príncipe de um dos reinos mais prósperos do país.

Somente não sabia o quão próximo de si essa realidade realmente estava.

Junmyeon respirou fundo assim que chegou do lado de fora do salão. O peito doía, e ele sentia a vontade de chorar crescer em seu estômago até de fato se tornar difícil de controlar. Os guardas nada diziam, não teriam coragem para isso e tampouco para fazer alguma coisa para lhe amparar. Correu sem pensar para o estábulo, onde sabia que Yixing e seu cavalo, Coral, estariam. Estava passando tanto tempo com Yixing ultimamente que era até estranho para si mesmo o quanto apreciava a companhia dele. Não só como professor, é claro. 

— Ele realmente marcou a data do casamento. Sem me dizer nada. Com uma estranha de outro reino, como se eu fosse três litros de leite que se troca na feira. Bem, talvez eu valha até menos, não acha?

Yixing engoliu em seco, percebeu, enquanto escovava a crina do equino.

— Não acho que seja assim, Vossa Alteza. Como príncipe, sabes que tem tais responsabilidades. Se deseja saber o que penso, acredito que Vossa Majestade está sendo... como sempre foi. — Ele saiu do lado do cavalo e se sentou em um bloco de feno, ao lado do príncipe. — Até menos, na verdade. Ele foi claro, e não lhe aplicou punição nenhuma, mesmo quando ficou em sua presença sem se curvar e nem demonstrar o respeito que é de sua obrigação aparentar. 

Foi a vez de Junmyeon ficar nervoso.

— Não vejo dessa forma. Punição alguma é necessária quando ele mesmo sabe que o casamento por si só já é um castigo. — Yixing riu. 

— Não é tão ruim, logo verá. Quem sabe a princesa não seja sua... Como se diz? — Coçou a cabeça. — Ah! Alma gêmea, isso.

— Não há tal coisa neste mundo. — Sorriu. — Mas, como sabe que não me curvei e nem demonstrei respeito? As portas estavam fechadas.

— Como empregado da Família Real, Vossa Alteza, temos sempre que controlar nossas ações e dizeres. Que maneira melhor de fazer isso do que unidos? Afinal, minha vida depende de seu humor. — Explicou. — Somos bem unidos, os empregados. Um conta as coisas e se cria uma rede, sabe?

O príncipe suspirou. Apesar de não querer, assumia que aquilo era, sim, verdade. Se Yixing fosse demitido — no melhor cenário —, seria extremamente difícil arranjar outro emprego para sustentar sua família. E isso, claro, dependia de si. Poderia inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para jogá-lo para fora dos muros do palácio, e ninguém o questionaria. Qualquer coisa que dissesse sobre um plebeu era dado como verdade absoluta. Aquela era a parede invisível entre os dois, que impedia a amizade de ir mais longe do que deveria, que lembrava a ambos que era impossível serem mais do que aluno e professor. E se Yixing dissesse algo que não fosse de agrado do príncipe? E caso brigassem? Junmyeon ficaria bem, mas Yixing dormiria sem a certeza de ter uma vida e um emprego para viver no dia seguinte. Era complicado. 

Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Estritamente do jeito que era para ser, com uma exceção aqui e ali para desabafos raros. 

— Minha futura esposa virá para cá em três semanas, Yixing. — Suspirou. — Até lá, vou gozar de minha liberdade. 

— O Senhor fala como se sua vida fosse terminar após o matrimônio. — Se levantou. — Sou casado, e não é assim tão horripilante, Alteza. — Junmyeon sorriu, porque ele estava deixando um pouquinho da cordialidade de lado. 

— A diferença é que você a escolheu. Eu não tive isso. Não tive a parte dos flertes, da incerteza, das borboletas no estômago. Eu quero sentir tudo isso, Yixing. Quero desejar alguém que me deseje da mesma forma. — Bufou. — Mas é diferente quando temos a certeza, e ainda por cima, a obrigação de ficarmos juntos. Não é a mesma coisa. Onde está a adrenalina que supostamente me faria sentir mais... humano? É como se eu fosse um boneco. Um boneco que logo terá cumprido uma de suas missões nessa vida. 

— Missões?

— É o que o ministro diz. Que minha missão nesta terra é casar-me e ter filhos, tal como a da... garota. A ômega, você sabe.

Yixing revirou os olhos, mas nada respondeu, voltando a pentear a crina de Coral. Não era corajoso o suficiente para desafiar algo que o primeiro-ministro havia colocado na cabeça do príncipe, mas também não era ignorante o bastante para simplesmente deixar para lá. Se fossem amigos, colocaria uma mão sobre o ombro do Kim e diria que ficaria tudo bem. Que casamento não é o fim do mundo e que o primeiro-ministro, o braço direito do Rei, de nada sabia. Quem sabe, aquilo ajudasse. Um amigo. 

No entanto, agora, já não havia como ter certeza. Yixing já havia deixado o estábulo, provavelmente para ir procurar por aveia e alimentar os cavalos antes de ir para seu quarto. Como emprego do Rei e professor do príncipe, era obrigatório que ele vivesse no palácio até a primavera terminar.

Junmyeon sentiu um pensamento perigoso rastejando por entre sua cabecinha. Uma vontade esquisita de ser rebelde, de ir contra tudo que sempre lhe fora ensinado, de esquecer absolutamente todas as aulas sobre classe, soberania, sobre educação à mesa, por apenas um dia. Era só o que seu coração exausto desejava; uma tarde de bebidas baratas, frango de má qualidade frito com óleo reusado. O que fosse! Mas desejava uma tardinha em que pudesse tomar as piores decisões e não colocar a vida de ninguém em risco por conta disso. Um dia, para uma vida inteira de obrigações e responsabilidades.

Dane-se. 

Era só um dia. Ninguém ia sequer perceber que havia fugido. Podia pegar Coral, cavalgar até a floresta, sentar-se na grama e voltar antes do amanhecer. Ninguém ia lhe reconhecer. Contanto que não dissesse seu nome por aí, ficaria tudo bem. 

Era o começo de uma péssima decisão, claro. Mas não se importava. Queria sentir a adrenalina, a incerteza, o vento da noite desarrumando seus cabelos. Era só uma madrugada, certo? Que mal haveria naquilo?

O Junmyeon de todo dia responderia uma lista de acontecimentos que poderiam levar a si mesmo a morte. Seria responsável e, pela décima vez naquele dia, empurraria aquela vontade sem sentido de ser um idiota para debaixo do tapete. Mas aquele não era o mesmo príncipe de sempre. Era o Kim Junmyeon, o príncipe de Cântra, que estava prestes a se casar com alguém cujo o nome ele desconhecia.

Só uma noite, pensou, para uma vida toda. 

Pôs um dos pés e se forçou para cima do cavalo, ajeitando-se na sela e segurando as rédeas entre os dedos. Sabia como entrar e sair daquele castelo com a palma de sua mão. E era isso que faria.

Meia hora depois, Yixing engoliu em seco, parado em frente ao estábulo. Coral já não estava ali e, em meio ao choque momentâneo, derrubou o balde de aveia no chão de madeira. Que os Deuses cuidassem do príncipe, porque se não o fizessem, a cabeça do Zhang poderia ser uma das que rolaria pelo mesmo solo que caminhava com o Kim todos os dias, enquanto ensinava-lhe a equitação. Ah, se sua vida fosse um pouquinho mais calma…

Junmyeon tinha os olhos focados em sua frente. Sabia controlar o cavalo abaixo de si bem o suficiente para que a viagem não fosse um problema, e conforme o som dos cascos batendo contra a terra de uma das estradas atrás do palácio chegava aos seus ouvidos, mais a adrenalina no sangue aumentava. Mais nervoso se sentia e por mais vezes questionava sua decisão, mas se convencia de que era tarde demais para voltar. Engoliu em seco e apertou os punhos nas rédeas do animal, posicionando os pés no estribo e apertando os olhos até a determinação de antes retornar.

Não sabia ao certo o que iria fazer ao chegar na floresta. No entanto, gostava daquela sensação. O medo de ser roubado, de ser descoberto, de talvez apanhar de seu pai, até. Não era algo que sentia todos os dias. Por um momento, ficou feliz de ter quebrado as regras um pouquinho. 

Durante muito tempo, foi o filho perfeito. Não fazia perguntas, obedecia sempre ao primeiro-ministro e ao seu pai, assim também com os professores. Era uma pessoa quieta. Não gostava de chamar atenção. Fora do palácio, era conhecido por ser um príncipe de ar misterioso e beleza estonteante. Dentro, era só um moleque tímido de sorriso sem graça e sem coragem para enfrentar os pais. Provaria, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, de que estavam errados sobre si. Era capaz, sim, de enfrentá-los. 

A questão do casamento ainda estava em sua cabeça. Enquanto prestava atenção no caminho complicado daquela trilha, pensava em sua futura esposa. Em seu futuro, especificamente. Não havia realmente nada que pudesse fazer? Nem mesmo um grito potente para fazer com que o Rei mudasse de ideia antes do anúncio para os cidadãos ser feito? Engoliu em seco.

Junmyeon puxou as rédeas com mais força, pressionando levemente o calcanhar contra o animal de pelagem escura. Parou em frente a um conjunto de casas pequenininhas, uma colada na outra, com alguns plebeus vagando para lá e para cá. Ouvia gritos, mães chamando seus filhos para entrarem em casa, homens puxando cabras por uma corda ao redor do pescoço. Ofegou. Então, aquela era a real aparência de um vilarejo do reino? De seu reino? 

Era estranho. Apesar de estar sempre discutindo o futuro daquelas pessoas com seus familiares, nunca havia realmente estado entre elas.

Uma das cabras esbarrou em si, e o homem que a puxava logo se abaixou para se desculpar. Junmyeon fez o mesmo, mas estava tão atônito que não prestou tanta atenção na feição daquele plebeu.

— Está perdido? — Ele perguntou, ainda segurando o animal próximo de si. Parecia ter medo de perdê-la. — Esse não é o lugar para alguém com vestimentas como as suas, meu senhor. 

A voz tinha um sotaque diferente. Não era feio, somente... diferente.

— Não. Estou apenas visitando. — Finalmente levantou o olhar para o homem. — Você também não me parece ser daqui. 

Ele sorriu. Puxou a corda ao redor do pescoço da cabra outra vez.

— Não nasci aqui, mas é aqui que vivo! — Explicou, animado. — Está ficando escuro. Se cuide você também, a noite é perigosa e esse lugar é diferente de onde você veio. Disso tenho certeza.

Com um aceno de cabeça, ele deixou Junmyeon para trás. Percebeu naquele instante o quão diferente aquelas pessoas eram das que viviam dentro do palácio.

Junmyeon voltou a segurar na rédea do cavalo e, junto a Coral, adentrou o vilarejo. Olhava ao redor com os olhos brilhando, abismado por toda aquela diversidade. Havia todo tipo de gente, todo tipo de tecido, dos levemente caros aos panos cheios de buracos. Conforme andava, percebia que as luzes fracas das casinhas pequeninas iam se apagando, pouco a pouco, e a estrada ia ficando ainda mais escura, uma vez que era iluminada somente pela luz das velas através das janelas dos camponeses. Suspirou, cansado, e sentou-se com Coral em um banquinho de madeira em frente a uma das casas. Ainda havia alguma iluminação naquele pequeno espaço. Bocejou.

— Ei! — Uma voz chamou sua atenção assim que os olhos ameaçaram se fechar. — Esse é meu lugarzinho de chamar o sono, rapaz. Vê se acha o seu! 

O senhor, que Junmyeon não daria menos de cinquenta anos, ameaçou-lhe com um pedaço de madeira, bradando que tirasse logo a bunda riquinha de seu banquinho que, segundo ele, foi construído só para si próprio. Ainda que ofendido e tentado a revelar quem era, o príncipe se calou, levantando dali e arrastando Coral consigo.

Talvez não tivesse pensando direito naquilo.

Estava no meio de um vilarejo aparentemente pobre, com um cavalo com quem não tinha a quem deixar e nenhuma comida ou dinheiro. É, realmente não havia pensado muito bem naquilo. 

Mas não se arrependeu, o príncipe. Montou novamente no animal e ele se pôs a andar em frente, sem rumo. A sensação não era de toda ruim, apesar dos mosquitos e da fome. No palácio, já deveriam estar preparando sua janta, naquele ponto. Se não descesse para a mesa de jantar, as empregadas colocariam o prato na porta de seu quarto e dariam algumas batidinhas, saindo de perto e o deixando lá em seguida. 

Um galho se partiu atrás do príncipe, chamando sua atenção. Olhou para trás, mas o cavalo levou tempo para acompanhar o movimento; quando havia o feito, estava tranquilo com Yixing à sua frente. Ainda assim, a dúvida permanecia em sua cabeça.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, descendo do animal. O olhar preocupado do instrutor entregou-o.

— O conheço, Vossa Alteza. O palácio está totalmente cheio de guardas, agora que escureceu, é praticamente impossível entrar. Voltar não é uma opção, então ao menos sabe onde irá ficar? — Negou com a cabeça. Ele suspirou. — É como eu disse, Alteza. Caso se machuque, não será somente sua responsabilidade! 

Um sentimento de culpa alastrou-se pelo peito de Junmyeon. Ainda assim, permaneceu quieto.

— Vou levá-lo até a casa de um amigo de confiança. O levaria até minha própria, mas é longe demais. — Junmyeon assentiu, puxando Coral pelas rédeas e acompanhando o passo do instrutor. — Não faça isso de novo, por favor. Meu coração está batendo tão rápido. 

— Tem medo? — Puxou o animal pela rédea, conforme caminhavam pela rua. O instrutor tinha uma pequena vela cuja chama ele protegia com uma das mãos.

— É. De morrer. — Ele confessou. O corpo de Junmyeon ficou tenso. Yixing, percebendo seu nervosismo, sorriu. — Não digo isso para fazê-lo se sentir culpado, Alteza, de modo algum. Trabalho para a família Real há tempos. Sei como é. Mas, ainda sim, há de ser mais responsável.

As palavras do instrutor eram duras. O tom era doce, mas a lição de moral estava lá, e o que ele realmente queria dizer também. Comporte-se, ou cabeças irão rolar. Não seja imprudente, sua vida não é só sua. Um arranhão em seu joelho, moleque, e a empregada é punida. É diferente. Ah, se pudesse deixar de ser um príncipe... o faria sem pensar duas vezes. Desistiria do ouro, das roupas pesadas, da coroa, da seda, das refeições fartas... Não havia nada que parecesse valer sua liberdade.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos. A vela ia diminuindo de tamanho e o escuro ia ficando insuportável naquele fim de tarde. Com os olhos apertados, Junmyeon tentava enxergar alguma coisa além do breu cuja pequena iluminação não atingia. 

— É aqui, Vossa Alteza. — Yixing disse.

— Entendi. — Ficou em silêncio por um instante, processando a informação. Iria mesmo passar a noite em outro lugar que não fosse o castelo pela primeira vez. Uau. — Não precisa manter a formalidade aqui.

— Hm?

— “Vossa Alteza”. Não precisa. — Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas assentiu. — Yixing… Por que veio atrás de mim? Poderia só, sabe, fingir que não sabia de nada. 

Conforme falavam, ambos continuavam caminhando até a porta da cabana.

— Achei que seria impossível pra você voltar amanhã. É dia de alguma celebração em relação aos Deuses, coisa de cultura dos camponeses mesmo. Imaginei que não saberia nada sobre isso. — A confusão na face do príncipe era óbvia. — As ruas ficarão lotadas. Passar com um cavalo será impossível, V- — Ele deu uma pausa — Junmyeon. 

— Ah… Entendo. 

— Se ficar aqui, ao menos meu amigo poderá lhe ajudar a chegar ao palácio. — Parados em frente à porta, Yixing deu algumas batidinhas com os nós dos dedos. — Seja gentil e cuidadoso, Junmyeon. Nessa noite, tem que ser outra pessoa. E, ah, por favor, quando voltar ao palácio, tome um banho. Não será bom se chegar lá com o cheiro de outro ômega em você.

Sorriu, assentindo.

Ao abrir a porta, três pensamentos cruzaram a mente de Junmyeon: 1) Quem quer que vivesse ali, era muito humilde. 2) Quantos cupins habitavam aquela portinha de madeira? 3) Precisaria fingir muito, muito bem. Um homem estava agachado de costas, em frente a uma mesinha também de madeira com uma vela grande e uma tigela cheia de o que parecia ser leite de cabra e talvez batatas?

Pigarreou, chamando a atenção deste.

— Yixing? — Esboçou um sorriso, abrindo os braços. — Quanto tempo! Finalmente resolveu me ouvir, é? 

Yixing negou com a cabeça, dando um passo à frente de Junmyeon para abraçar o amigo. Então, ele olhou para o príncipe. Analisou-o dos pés a cabeça com um olhar desconfiado e voltou sua atenção para o outro homem. 

— Quem é o engomadinho? — Junmyeon não conseguiu disfarçar a careta desgostosa ao ouvir aquela palavra. Engomadinho? Um minuto e ele já havia desvendado que era rico? De canto de olho, percebeu que Yixing escondia um sorriso brincalhão, parecendo se divertir com a situação.

— Ele não é engomadinho, Dae. Todo mundo é engomadinho pra você agora, né? Eu, só porque aceitei a proposta do castelo…

— Uma burrice — ele o interrompeu —, quem há de querer viver em uma prisão daquelas? Engomadinhos, óbvio. 

— Poupe-me, por favor. — Ele pediu. — Já ouvi esse seu discurso de “menos é mais” cinquenta vezes. Por enquanto, tenho um pedido.

Jongdae arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sentia que aquele “pedido” tinha muito a ver com o moço engomadinho — ele era sim, sabia que era! — parado em sua porta. 

— Bem — Começou Yixing. — Meu amigo aqui, o Myeon, sabe como é, acabou de perder o emprego, não é casado, ‘tá sem uma moeda! 

Junmyeon não conseguiu evitar de revirar os olhos.

— Estava pensando que talvez você pudesse acolhê-lo, apenas por essa noite, e levá-lo até o palácio amanhã. Ele recebeu uma proposta que não é de se negar.

— Da Realeza? Que nem a sua, de viver no palácio e tal? — Perguntou, não parecendo gostar nada daquilo.

— Sim. Sei que você não gosta, mas ele realmente precisa desse dinheiro. — O professor colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do colega, que encarava atentamente o príncipe. Ele encarava de volta.

Em sua cabeça, mil teorias sobre aquele estranho passavam. Por que ele não usava cadeiras? Se tinha uma cabra, a casa deveria ser um pouquinho melhor, oras. Por que, então, ele escolhia viver daquela forma? Não entendia. Talvez ele fosse louco. 

— Certo. Mantenho ele aqui essa noite e o levo até o palácio amanhã, né?

— Isso. Bem cedinho, viu?

— É, é. Pode deixar. — Revirou os olhos. — Entra, engomadinho. E não faz bagunça!

Não há movéis para bagunçar, pensou Junmyeon. 

— Não vou, meu bom senhor. — Sorriu forçadamente. — Nem uma poeirinha ou cupim fora do lugar.

Antes de sair, Yixing aproximou-se de si e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Aqui, seu nome é Myeon. Não diga nada que um camponês não saberia.

Assentiu, ainda que de leve. Escutou o som do baque da porta atrás de si e, então, estava sozinho com aquele homem. Com Jongdae. 

[...]

Nos primeiros minutos, ele não fez nada. Apenas voltou a se sentar em frente à tigelinha de leite, completamente distraído. Sua atenção foi voltada a Junmyeon somente para oferecer uma batata ao príncipe, que negou veemente. Não iria tocar naquilo. Mal parecia uma batata. Bem, o estômago estava sim roncando e doendo, mas dane-se, ainda não valia a pena. Podia aguentar a fome até o dia seguinte.   
Sem se aguentar naquele silêncio preenchido somente pela monólogo em sua cabeça, o príncipe pigarreou.

— Então… O que está comendo? — Ele não levantou o olhar e tampouco parou de levar a colher até os lábios.

— Batatas, leite e morango. 

Junmyeon repuxou os lábios, sem conseguir conter o nojinho. Jongdae largou a comida e soltou uma risada anasalada.

— Vocês não aceitam nada diferente do que estão acostumados, né? — Soltou, Junmyeon se apressou em negar. — Nem vem com essa! É assim mesmo! Pois saiba que eu prefiro mil vezes meu cubículo com minhas plantinhas lá atrás do que viver em um círculo de cimento. Ao menos posso respirar meu próprio ar e ir pra onde quiser, caramba.

Engoliu em seco. Jongdae voltou a comer, um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e claramente chateado. 

— D-desculpa… Não queria ofender seu… estilo de vida.

— Se está arrependido mesmo, prove.

— H-hã?

— Prova. — Ele estendeu a colher. Junmyeon olhou para o leite, então para Jongdae, então para a colher, e repetiu o processo ao menos três vezes antes de sorrir forçadamente e abrir a boca.

O camponês, com um sorriso vingativo em sua face, levou a colher até a boca do tal de Myeon. E sorriu durante toda a careta que ele fez enquanto mastigava, a “sopa” descendo pela garganta — com muito esforço, vale ressaltar.

Jongdae ficou sério por um instante, mas logo desatou em risadas.

— É horrível, né? — Junmyeon arregalou os olhos, o desgosto pela comida passando para fúria na mesma hora.

— Se você sabe, por que me fez comer?

— Queria ver se você comeria mesmo. — Explicou, simples.

— Pelos Deuses! Se não gosta, porque fez essa gororoba em primeiro lugar? — Ele deu de ombros, ainda rindo.

— Queria saber se era bom. — Sob o olhar incredúlo do príncipe, voltou a comer. — E conclui que é horrível. Não vou fazer mais, mas tenho que terminar essa aqui, comida não se joga fora.

Junmyeon ainda estava processando a informação. Ele estava brincando com a sua cara, era isso? Queria assistir ao príncipe sofrer? Só? Ou ele era maluco mesmo, piradinho da cuca?

— Por quê? — Antes que pudesse frear a pergunta, ela escapou. 

— Sou curioso, engomadinho. Gosto de tentar coisas novas. É assim que a vida se anima: como sabe se não gosta, se nunca experimentou? — Ele ainda tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Jongdae quis rir. — Eu sei, eu sei. Mas, sério, quando você se acostuma, é até bem divertido. Eu gosto.

— Esse é o seu passatempo? Descobrir misturas nojentas novas pra comer? — O desgosto era claro em sua voz.

— Eu vivo no campo, Myeon. É do trabalho pra casa. De casa pro trabalho. E só. Não tenho companhia ou família, então… meus joguinhos são divertidos. São desafiantes, não acha?

De fato, havia sido um desafio engolir aquela gororoba, mas ainda não estava convencido de que Jongdae não era um louco varrido.

— Certo. — Recostou as costas na parede, encarando a tigela do camponês com uma careta. 

— Então — Ele começou, para a surpresa de Junmyeon. — Agora que não está internamente me julgando, pode me contar mais.

— Hm? — Resmungou. — Sobre o quê?

— Sobre você, Myeon, oras! É a primeira companhia que tenho em semanas, as pessoas agora mal visitam umas às outras, caramba. Me dê uma história, qualquer uma! Estou entediado.

Junmyeon estava frustrado. Não podia abrir a boca para aquele cara, oras. Todas as suas histórias eram, bem, Reais. “Ah, teve aquela vez que o meu professor de História Antiga ficou doente, com diarreia e…" . Que bela merda. Jongdae tinha os olhos focados em si, como se o analisando, e conforme os segundos se passaram, um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas dele. Junmyeon engoliu em seco. Talvez pudesse enrolá-lo. Não era muito bom mentiroso, mas não custava tentar.

— Ahm, eu tinha… Uma cabra. — Começou, chamando a atenção do camponês, que se ajeitou no lugar para escutá-lo. — Janice. A cabra Janice, isso. 

— Nome estranho pra uma cabra.

— Eu estava sem ideias na época. — Comentou. — Bem, continuando, ela era muito boa. Muito promissora, gorda, todo mundo tentava comprar ela de mim, sabe?

— Todo mundo também tenta comprar a YoungMi, é um saco! — Jongdae se reclinou sobre o príncipe, fazendo este instintivamente se afastar. — Como você fez para espantá-los?

Sorriu de levinho.

— Eu só dizia que não. Bem firme, batia com os pés e dizia que ela era minha. — Ele assentiu enquanto ouvia. — Aí, um dia, eu perdi ela. Chorei por dias!

— Como?

— Como o quê?

— Como você a perdeu, Myeon, oras! — Riu, dando um tapinha nas costas tensas do príncipe, que sorria nervosamente.

— Ah, certo, certo! Foi em… sabe, em casa.

— Em casa? Você não amarrava ela? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Amarrava, claro! Mas alguém entrou, eu acho, e roubou ela… Eu não sei exatamente. Porém, meses mais tarde, recebi cabritinhos em meu cercado. E adivinha quem também estava lá?

— Uau. Que sorte.

— Pois é. — Sorriu, meio desacreditado que ele estivesse realmente comprando sua mentira.

— Talvez ela só tivesse saído pra dar uma volta, sabe, tomar um ar. Todo mundo precisa de um pouquinho de liberdade pra tomar más decisões, né? — Junmyeon levantou o olhar. — Mesmo que seja pra fazer sopa com ingredientes nojentos, ou pra fazer cabritinhos. 

Estranhamente familiar.

— Você acha? — Perguntou. — Mas ela voltou, no final de contas.

— É. — Suspirou, recolhendo a tigela, que nessa altura, já estava vazia. — Às vezes isso é demais. Tomar decisões sem alguém te puxando pela corda no seu pescoço pode ser assustador. 

Óbvio, ele estava falando da cabra imaginária do Myeon. Não tinha corda alguma ao redor do pescoço de Junmyeon. E ele era um príncipe, droga, não havia como se comparar com uma cabra que havia fugido para fazer filhotes, né? Mesmo assim, por que sentia aquela necessidade de conversar mais sobre aquilo? De despejar tudo que estava sentindo nele? Sobre o casamento forçado, seu pai, as responsabilidades assustadoras que estavam na sua esquina… Não podia, mas por Deus, como queria. Jongdae era estranho. Esquisito mesmo. Ele comia leite com coisas estranhas por simples curiosidade, por simplesmente poder. E mesmo assim, sentia como se, talvez, houvesse a pequena chance de ele lhe entender.

Besteira. Junmyeon balançou a cabeça, engolindo à força aquela necessidade estúpida.

— Então — Ele começou. — Talvez você deva dormir um pouquinho. Vamos para o palácio amanhã, bem cedo, engomadinho.

Junmyeon suspirou. Estava cansado, de fato, mas não sabia se conseguiria descansar em madeira dura. Não quando, por tantos anos, descansou sobre uma cama macia de alta qualidade. Jongdae parecia calmo e carregava um sorrisinho contente em seu rosto; como se fosse uma viagem de férias, aquela situação toda. Percebeu que ele se contentava com muito pouco. Ele, apesar ter confessado estar sim entendiado com uma vida pra lá de chata como aquela, não soava infeliz. Desejou, então, ser um pouquinho mais como ele. Ter aquela facilidade toda para lidar com o que não lhe agradava. Ok, conseguia engolir e se comportar como um príncipe, mas ainda se sentia miserável em abrir mão de suas escolhas. Droga.

— O que há contigo? — Jongdae perguntou, minutos após os dois terem ficado em silêncio e a vela sobre a mesa de madeira ter sido apagada com um sopro.

— Só estou animado para ir trabalhar no palácio. Só isso. — A resposta não pareceu o agradar, pois um murmuro foi só o que teve de resposta. 

— Sua família é rica, não é, Myeon? Posso ver pelas suas roupas.

— Éramos. Mas, como o Yixing disse, não somos mais. 

— Não comprei essa. Se fossem pobres, teriam vendido as roupas na primeira oportunidade. Está debaixo do meu teto, portanto diga a verdade. 

Não podia. Junmyeon sabia. Mas o peso de tantos anos tendo aquela mesma linha imaginária com Yixing, a de “príncipe e plebeu” em sua frente, impedindo-o de falar o que queria, sempre lhe aflingia. Tinha a chance de ser alguém diferente, de dizer o que pensava, então por que estava se segurando tanto? O que um camponês como ele poderia fazer? 

— É só um problema de família. Eu fugi porque não quero me casar com uma estranha. Só. — Era uma meia verdade. 

— Hm. — Murmurou. — Não sabe nada sobre ela?

— Sei que também é rica. 

— Óbvio. — Revirou os olhos. — Mas é mesmo tão ruim assim, esse casamento?

— É a minha liberdade. 

— Acho que você nunca teve muita. Que diferença iria fazer? 

Um clique foi feito na cabeça de Junmyeon. Era verdade. Não faria diferença alguma naquele quesito, pelo menos. 

— Quero dizer… — Jongdae continuou. — Não gosto de gente rica. Nem um pouquinho. Mas talvez você não esteja reagindo assim por causa do casamento em si. Talvez só esteja reagindo ao que sempre esteve em sua frente. 

— A falta de escolha?

— A falta de escolha. — Ele disse, simples assim. Junmyeon prendeu o ar por um segundo. — Tenha uma boa noite. Vou te acordar amanhã, alfa riquinho de cheiro bom.

Demorou para dormir. Continuou pensando sobre o que Jongdae havia dito e, honestamente, ele até que estava certo. Não tinha intimidade alguma com aquele estranho, ainda achava ele esquisito para um belo de um caramba, mas, bem, ele ainda podia estar certo, apesar de tudo isso. Droga. Olhou para baixo. Ele ainda estava deitado no chão de madeira, os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada nos braços, que estavam dobrados atrás da cabeça. Escutou, com surpresa, o som da respiração ficando mais calma. Como ele conseguia dormir tão rápido?

Bem, Jongdae trabalhava. Junmyeon só perambulava pelo castelo até a hora do jantar. 

Fechou os olhos, imitando o que ele estava fazendo. A cabeça ainda doía, o medo de ser descoberto corria por suas veias, sabia que, caso seu pai ficasse sabendo, apanharia e feio. Uma surra daquelas, dada pelas mãos do próprio Rei. Um bom filho deve ser disciplinado, dizia o ministro.

Estranhamente, apesar do medo, não se arrependia de estar ali. De conhecer aquele cara esquisito que, mais estranhamente ainda, lhe dava uma baita vontade de passar horas conversando. Um pouco como Yixing. 

Esquisito.

[...]

Junmyeon acordou com os passos de Jongdae na madeira. O sol ainda não havia nascido, mas estava mais claro lá fora; ele abaixou-se ao seu lado e chacoalhou seu corpo, imediatamente chamando sua atenção.

— Venha, rápido. — Ele puxou-lhe pelo tecido da blusa. — Já está cheio. Por favor, não se perca de mim. 

Ainda estava grogue quando o camponês amarrou o punho ao redor de seu pulso. Então, ele puxou o príncipe porta adiante, e o olhar de Junmyeon ao ver a população reunida nas ruas fora impagável. 

Estava lotado. Seria impossível andar por ali.

Vendo sua preocupação estampada no rosto, Jongdae sorriu reconfortante, apertando um pouquinho o contato que os mantinha unidos.  
— Tudo bem, engomadinho. Vou cuidar de você. — Disse, a ironia presente em seu tom de voz.

Ainda sim, o olhar deixou o príncipe vacilante. Estranho, estranho, estranho. Tudo sobre aquele camponês era esquisito. 

Bem, talvez ele só lhe deixasse esquisito. Tanto faz. 

Coral ainda estava amarrado dentro do cercado; Junmyeon pensou em pegá-lo, mas seria extremamente difícil atravessar a multidão com um cavalo, então, presumiu que Yixing o buscaria no dia seguinte, quando a multidão se dispersasse. Jongdae confiantemente adentrou aquele mar de gente grudado no príncipe, todos andavam em direção contrária ao palácio, o que tornava tudo cada vez mais complicado. As canções eram direcionadas aos Deuses e pediam por diversas coisas: água, chuva, frutos, comida. 

— Não se perca, por favor. — Jongdae pediu, aumentando a força ao redor do pulso do príncipe. Instintivamente, segurou no tecido da blusa do camponês.

Estavam andando contra a multidão. Literalmente nadando contra a maré. Os empurrões deixavam o príncipe zonzo, nem um pouco acostumado com todo aquele contato. Escutava gritos, cabras, mas principalmente, rezas. Um feriado religioso, é claro. Deveria ter previsto aquilo, azarado da forma que era. Em dado momento, um dos camponeses empurrou-lhe com força no chão e, consequentemente, perdeu Jongdae de vista. Os dedos da mão foram pisoteados no meio da bagunça e Junmyeon mal teve tempo de assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo em um mísero segundo antes de ser puxado para as fora da “passeata”. Fora da trilha que eles seguiam, já não estava cercado por todos os lados, mas também estava fora do caminho para casa. 

— Tudo bem com você? — O homem perguntou. 

Junmyeon não o reconheceu de primeira, porque ainda zonzo por todo aquele movimento — e os dedos da mão, que latejavam —, mas após apertar os olhos um pouquinho, reconheceu os traços do plebeu. O mesmo da noite passada, o que havia esbarrado em si e em Coral com a cabra! A voz dele soava realmente preocupada, e ele estendia uma das mãos para ajudar o príncipe a se levantar. Acatou a ajuda, erguendo-se do chão com certa dificuldade.  
— Acho que sim. Obrigado. — Ele acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso leve nos lábios. 

— Acho que quebrou, né? — Olhou para os dedos do príncipe. Estavam avermelhados e Junmyeon fazia uma careta de dor ao tentar mexer-los.

— Quer que eu dê uma olhada? — Antes mesmo de escutar a resposta do outro, o camponês segurou em sua palma os dedos lesionados, aproximando os olhos destes. Junmyeon quis se afastar, por puro reflexo.

— Não, não — Puxou a mão de volta. — Preciso ir até o palácio e… e encontrar meu amigo.

Amigo? Desde quando Junmyeon tinha amigos?

— Ah — Murmurou. — Bem, se é o que quer. 

— Estou com pressa, é urgente. Mesmo assim, obrigado… — Percebeu que não sabia o nome do estranho. Sorriu, nervosamente. Onde estavam seus modos? — Seu nome?

— Minseok. E tudo bem, senhor. Gosto de ajudar. 

Novamente, pensou na gentileza das pessoas que havia acabado de conhecer. Jongdae, Minseok. Lembraria de seus nomes. As pessoas de seu reino — ao menos, as que havia conhecido — eram muito gentis. O pensamento o encheu de orgulho, mas o fato de que não teria tido a chance de conhecê-las sem quebrar as regras e ceder às suas vontades causou um arrepio em sua espinha. 

Após Minseok lhe deixar sozinho, Junmyeon se pôs a andar. Encontrou a multidão novamente — o camponês não havia lhe puxado para tão longe — e seguiu um caminho desconhecido. O sol havia nascido, e nada de Jongdae aparecer. Bocejou, cansado, segurando os dedos lesionados com uma das mãos contra o peito. Os empurrões ainda eram frequentes, mas se mantinha firme no trabalho de encontrar seu amigo. Então, encontrou uma feira de rua. Haviam frutas e verduras por todos os lados, mas principalmente batatas. Lembrou-se de Jongdae, e ficou ainda determinado a encontrá-lo. Uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça no segundo seguinte, enquanto ainda estava lá, parado, entre um empurrão e outro. 

Junmyeon estava usando botas de montaria de alta qualidade. Quanto um produto como aquele poderia valer, naquela feirinha?

Bem, não importava. Só precisava de uma batata. 

Estava, após uma negociação muito injusta, descalço e com uma batata na mão. Ergueu o braço no ar, parado em meio a toda aquela gente. Sabia que poderia parecer estúpido, pois é, quais eram as chances de Jongdae, em meio a sabe-se lá quantos camponeses, enxergar a batata de longe e entender que era o príncipe? Bem, Junmyeon resolveu não pensar sobre chances, estatísticas. Decidiu ter certeza e tirar a prova por si só.

Pois, como bem o plebeu havia lhe dito noite passada, não havia como saber sem tentar, certo? 

Alguns minutos se passaram. Procurava o plebeu com o olhar no mar de pessoas, mas nenhum sinal de Jongdae. Com as esperanças a se esvairem e o braço a começar a doer, estava a pouco de se render e tentar voltar ao palácio sozinho — coisa que sabia que demoraria. No entanto, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar sobre, sentiu seu ombro ser segurado com uma firmeza conhecida. A mesma firmeza que antes havia segurado seu pulso. Olhou para trás, o ar escapando seus pulmões por puro alívio no segundo seguinte.

— Achei que não ia te encontrar, pelos Deuses, Myeon. — Abaixou o braço, a batata caindo no chão. Não pensou nem um pouco antes de abraçá-lo. Dessa vez, não freou aquela vontade.

Quando se desgrudou do camponês, ele lhe olhava de forma estranha. Pigarreou. Talvez tivesse mesmo passado dos limites.

— Eu também. — Sorriu, ainda envergonhado. Jongdae lhe analisou de cima a baixo, parecendo surpreso.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Abriu a boca para responder, mas ele foi mais rápido. — Quer saber? Não importa. Não temos tempo.  
Dessa vez, fora Junmyeon quem envolveu o pulso dele. E não sentiu vergonha alguma ao grudar o corpo no dele, só por precaução. Mergulharam novamente na multidão, daquela vez, ainda mais lotada. O príncipe já estava acostumado aos empurrões e aos pisões que recebia nos pés descalços, certamente teria que ir para a enfermaria após chegar no palácio, mas, surpreendentemente, não se importava com a dor. Só queria ir pra casa. 

— Tudo bem? — Ele perguntou, após alguns minutos. Os gemidos de dor do homem grudado em si lhe preocupavam. 

— É, considerando a situação… Estou muito bem. 

De vez em quando, ele checava em Junmyeon novamente. Perguntava se queria uma pausa. Após ver os muros do palácio, tão pertos de si, a última coisa que o príncipe desejava era atrasar sua volta. O sol brilhava forte no céu, ofuscando o olhar de Junmyeon, que tentava enxergar mais longe. 

Escutou os sons dos guardas vigiando os muros. Sorriu pela familiriadade tão próxima.

— Não precisamos avançar mais. — Parou subitamente, ainda segurando no pulso de Jongdae. Ele lhe encarou confuso. — Aqui está bom.

Estavam em um dos muros, atrás da entrada principal. Para Jongdae, não havia como entrar por aquele lado. Mas ele não conhecia aquele lugar da mesma forma que o príncipe.

— O que quer dizer? Ainda estamos longe, Myeon. 

Sorriu, finalmente soltando o pulso do outro. Estranhamente, Jongdae sentiu falta do contato.

— Aqui está bom. — Repetiu. — Pode voltar. 

Mas Jongdae não iria voltar até colocar o tal do Myeon dentro do palácio. Havia prometido para Yixing, então como poderia simplesmente… abandoná-lo?

— Está nos atrasando, Myeon. Vamos, vamos. — Tentou puxá-lo, mas o príncipe apenas se afastou.

Ele se abaixou em frente ao muro de pedras cobertas por musgo e vieiras, empurrando algumas das pedras, que imediatamente caíram. A entrada era coberta apenas por uma fina camada de pedras, apenas para disfarçar. Jongdae estava boquiaberto.

— Ah… Sendo honesto, acho que não quero voltar. — Nem mesmo o príncipe entendia o que estava dizendo. Sentou-se de costas apoiadas no muro, o rosto coberto pela palma da mão.

— Mas você disse…

— Eu disse muitas coisas pra você. A maioria mentiras. Achei que deveria saber, já que… bem, nunca mais vamos nos ver. — Jongdae arregalou levemente os olhos.

— Nunca mais? — Franziu a testa. — Eu também odeio os nobres, Myeon, mas você não vai morrer ao passar algum tempinho com eles. 

Negou com a cabeça, o peito batendo rápido. Não queria que Jongdae o odiasse pelas mentiras. Por que não queria que ele o odiasse? Nunca mais iria o ver, não era como se tivesse alguma importância o que aquele camponês esquisito pensava.

— Posso te contar algo que mais ninguém sabe? — Junmyeon estava com o coração na mão. Sabia que, no momento que entrasse naquele palácio, teria que seguir com sua vida. Jamais teria tanta sorte como teve naquele dia, era perigoso demais. Agora ou nunca.

— Vá em frente. — Jongdae ainda tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas quando lhe respondeu.

— Durante minha vida toda, nunca andei sozinho antes. Sempre teve alguém me cercando, pra garantir que eu não me machucasse… Na verdade, a única atividade que sempre fiz totalmente sozinho foi dormir. Achei que, depois de me casar e esse direito fosse tirado de mim, ia me sentir ainda mais sufocado. Mas quando dormi com você, na sua casa, no chão de madeira… Me senti bem. Acho que não me importaria de abrir mão disso se fosse com você.

— Myeon…

— Estou falando besteiras, desculpe. Deve ser o sono. — Fugiu do olhar incrédulo do outro. — Casamento já não me parece tão assustador. Quer dizer, de uma coisa você tem razão: não estarei abrindo mão de muita coisa. 

O silêncio de Jongdae era ensurdecedor.

— Nós vamos nos ver de novo, né? Estava exagerando, Myeon? Você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que… que faz essas coisas.— Ele perguntou. Junmyeon negou com a cabeça.

— Provavelmente não. Mas foi bom te conhecer. É uma pessoa… interessante. 

O camponês abriu a boca para lhe responder, mas estava confuso demais. Tinha tantas perguntas que não sabia por onde começar. Porém, pela atitude de Myeon, era claro que não tinham muito tempo. Calou-se, esperando pela próxima ação do outro. Ele virou novamente em direção ao muro, voltando a empurrar algumas das pedras, enquanto com uma das mãos, arrancava as teias de aranha e as plantas pequenas que cresciam na região.

O coração de Jongdae batia rápido. Primeiro, pensou que Junmyeon era um rebelde que planejava matar alguém importante. Depois, processou a informação melhor e deduziu que ele era filho de algum diplomata que vivia entre as paredes do palácio. Explicaria a história do casamento e o porque de ele precisar voltar para lá, e também como sabia voltar sem precisar passar pela entrada principal.

Mas em momento nenhum considerou a possibilidade de ele ser o príncipe. 

Deu um passo para trás. Trocaram um olhar antes de Jongdae se afastar, voltando para o caminho de onde haviam vindo. 

E simples assim, Junmyeon estava sozinho novamente.

[...]

O príncipe estava agachado, observando entre as plantas. Os guardas também rondavam a parte de dentro do palácio, então seria difícil entrar sem ser visto. Era suspeito ficar perto demais dos muros. Precisava entrar no salão principal, mas como, se as portas deste também estavam sendo vigiadas? Suspirou, inconscientemente mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava nervoso, os dedos da mão tremiam e não conseguia pensar direito. Ser pego após tanto conflito para trazê-lo até ali não era uma opção. Respirou fundo. Acalme-se, disse a si mesmo. Foi criado para tomar decisões difíceis sob pressão, só precisava respirar fundo e deixar o cérebro funcionar. Os guardas tinham um padrão de comportamento, os que estavam na esquerda marchavam para a direita ao mesmo tempo que os da direita marchavam para a esquerda, se conseguisse encontrar somente uma brecha entre aqueles valiosos segundos…

O olhar parou em Yixing, que conversava com um dos guardas na esquerda. Este parou, distraído, quebrando o padrão de comportamento. Ele estava facilitando para si. Contou nos dedos, trinta segundos. Era o tempo que levava antes de eles voltarem às posições iniciais. 

Quando ambos os grupos estivessem de costas um para o outro e o guarda que conversava com Yixing ainda estivesse distraído, atravessaria até o galpão dos animais. Dali, iria para o salão principal. 

A respiração estava descompassada, mas o príncipe manteve a calma. Respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes. No momento que soltou o ar dos pulmões pela terceira vez, os guardas estavam em suas posições. Era a hora, sua brecha estava ali. 

Ainda agachado e sem fazer barulho, descalço na grama, passou por entre eles e andou rápido até o galpão. 

Encostou-se atrás da madeira do lugar. Dessa vez, o peito não batia rápido. Estava calmo. 

Ainda que quisesse ir até o salão e acabar com aquilo logo, tinha que esperar por Yixing. Ainda seria suspeito para o príncipe ser visto descalço e naquelas condições, fedendo a suor e a cocô de cabra. A adrenalina era um sentimento divertido. Encontrou-se em uma onda que causou um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. A irresponsabilidade não lhe cabia, mas gostou de experimentá-la, ao menos por um dia. Junmyeon escutou passos atrás de si, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, se virou para contar para o instrutor de montaria sobre a madrugada totalmente esquisita que tivera e sobre a decisão que havia tomado em relação a seu matrimônio, porém, assim que deu de cara com o ministro, toda sua felicidade se esvaiu. 

— O que está fazendo? — Ele lhe analisou de cima à baixo, de queixo caído. — Enlouqueceu de vez? 

Junmyeon abriu a boca para retrucá-lo, mas o homem foi mais rápido.

— Espere até seu pai ouvir que seu único herdeiro está andando por aí descalço, de cabelo pra cima, com essa aparência deplorável. Parece um plebeu, tenha vergonha! — Cerrou os punhos, as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Vá se trocar, por Deus. 

Automaticamente, Junmyeon se virou, pronto para obedecê-lo. Mas algo em suas entranhas se remexeu. Uma raiva ultrajante lhe atingiu, e em algum ponto, estava pronto para socar o sorriso convencido que o ministro orgulhosamente carregava por seu palácio. Era ele quem deveria assumir o trono. Sendo assim, por que ainda abaixava a cabeça para aquele nobre de nariz empinado? Ele não era digno de seu respeito. Não como Yixing. Não como Jongdae. Não como Minseok. 

O príncipe se virou. Em um só ato, puxou o ministro, que estava de costas para si, até o peito dele bater contra o seu. A respiração deste se alternou e derrubou um punhado de moedas de ouro que carregava escondido em uma das mãos.

— Diga ao meu pai para adiar o anúncio de meu casamento. — Ele abriu a boca para retrucá-lo e, como era de se esperar, colocou a mão por cima da de Junmyeon, que ainda puxava sua vestimenta e o pressionava contra si. No entanto, não o forçou a retirá-la de lá. 

— Certo. — Deu um tapinha fraco no punho do príncipe, que imediatamente o largou. O ministro nem mesmo olhou para as moedas largadas no chão; seguiu para o salão principal, onde o rei provavelmente estaria.

Junmyeon respirou fundo, agachando-se contra a madeira podre do galpão. Quando Yixing apareceu em seu campo de visão, carregava um semblante preocupado.

— O ministro descobriu? 

— Não se preocupe. Mesmo que desconfie, não vai dizer nada. — Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas do instrutor, mas nada mais foi dito por sua parte. — Ei, o que acha de algumas moedas extras? 

Apesar de ainda parecer confuso, o instrutor não lhe contrariou quando despejou o punhado nos braços dele. Após, Junmyeon seguiu para o salão principal com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Pensava em Jongdae. Teria ele chegado em casa em segurança? Desejava poder entregar algumas moedas a ele, mesmo sabendo que era provável que ele não precisasse ou sequer quisesse mais dinheiro. Sorriu, inconscientemente. Que aventura. Durou tão pouco tempo, e mesmo assim, aprendeu o suficiente para uma vida inteira. Por ora, estava satisfeito.

— Tomei uma decisão sobre meu casamento. — O rei franziu a testa. — Vou me casar, se é isso que Vossa Majestade Real quer. Mas tenho algumas condições. 

— Condições?

— Como disse o ministro, tenho obrigações. E não pretendo descumpri-las, de modo algum. — Parou por alguns instantes. — Mas acho que, nessa questão, minha opinião também é importante. Prometo não pensar somente em mim mesmo, vou considerar o reino, as questões diplomáticas, tudo. No entanto, a palavra final é minha.

Ele bateu os dedos sob o ferro do trono, como se ponderando sobre o que fora dito pelo filho. Para a surpresa de Junmyeon, avistou um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

— Decidiu que também sabe falar, agora? — O príncipe nada respondeu. — Tudo bem. No entanto, o ministro é quem irá apresentar suas opções. — Disse a última palavra com ironia.

Bem, não era lá uma decisão inteiramente sua. Ainda havia dedo do rei por trás de seu casamento, claro. Mas, por ora, era suficiente.

Era um começo. O começo de seu começo. Quando se pôs em frente à multidão que era seu povo para o anúncio do matrimônio, Junmyeon procurou por alguém na multidão. Varreu cada barraquinha de venda de batatas com olhos de águia e, ao se pegar fazendo isso, riu baixinho consigo mesmo. Jongdae poderia não ser seu namorado, ou marido, na verdade, nem passaram um dia inteiro juntos, então nem próximos eram. Mesmo assim, ele foi um dos melhores amigos que já teve.

E era o bastante. A expectativa de vê-lo novamente um dia, quando a coroa fosse sua e não estivesse totalmente à mercê das vontades do rei, lhe dava forças para continuar naquele papel. Um dia, para uma vida inteira.


End file.
